


Clouds

by angstyun



Category: TOMORROW X TOGETHER | TXT (Korea Band)
Genre: Angst, Car Accidents, Character Death, Clouds, Coma, Crying, Death, Emotional Hurt, Grief/Mourning, Heartbreak, Heavy Angst, M/M, Sad, Sad Ending, Sad Kang Taehyun, Serious Injuries, i dont know why i wrote this, i'm very sad, it was 8am, it's just sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:21:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25727344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angstyun/pseuds/angstyun
Summary: After a car accident leaves Yeonjun in a coma, Taehyun finds it hard to accept that his boyfriend is gone forever.
Relationships: Choi Yeonjun & Kang Taehyun, Choi Yeonjun/Kang Taehyun
Comments: 13
Kudos: 46





	Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> I recommend that you listen to Clouds by Before You Exit whilst reading <3 
> 
> [Just a heads-up, this is the first time I've written MCD so I apologise in advance.]

It was never meant to be like this. Yeonjun was never meant to be like this.

He was meant to be loud, shouting and making too much noise for Taehyun’s liking. He should have been energetic, singing and dancing, his boyfriend letting out sweet giggles of happiness. Yeonjun was meant to be full of life, full of many bright years ahead of him. Singing with his grandkids in the summer sun, he should have grown old.

He should have been married, maybe even adopted a few kids. Yeonjun would have loved to have been a father. Maybe he would have even fulfilled his dreams, gone on to be a great artist.

But instead, he was attached to wires in the hospital, lying still, so still. He was in a coma, unable to speak or move at all. He didn't even look like Yeonjun anymore: too thin, too pale, too silent. 

His boyfriend Taehyun never left his side for very long, wishing for a recovery that would never come. He'd bring boxes of pictures in, talk to him for hours about absolutely nothing, any excuse to stay by his side. It was his way of dealing with things, the news that the love of his life probably wouldn't ever wake up again.

Taehyun would show his lover pictures of their graduation, memories of the school rooftop where they had shared their first kiss. His lips were soft then, plump and full of life. They tasted like cherries in autumn, sweet and inviting. 

Now, his lips were chapped and almost lifeless. They had lost their lush pink hue, fading slowly to numbness alongside his body. It was hard to see Yeonjun there anymore at all. 

Still, he would continue to talk. He showed him each and every picture, speaking for hours and hours about every individual memory. If Yeonjun could hear him, he hoped that it would make him happy. 

There were a thousand memories left for them to have, a life together left to live. The ring in Taehyun's pocket weighed him down, a sacred forever promise that would never come to fruition. He desperately wanted to slip that sparkling ring on his finger, get down on one knee and confess his undying love. 

But it wasn't possible anymore.

Yeonjun was unresponsive, the low hum of the life support was the only thing keeping him breathing. Every time Taehyun checked, nothing had changed. He knew it wouldn't be too long until they asked to turn the machine off. 

Yeonjun's injury was too severe to be fixed. Taehyun knew that. But he didn't know if he could let Yeonjun go. No, he couldn't lose him. Yeonjun was his other half, his childhood sweetheart. They were destined to be together until they were old and wrinkly, laughing about old jokes from 80 years previously. 

Their future was snatched away, stolen by a reckless drunk driver in a hit and run. Yeonjun was walking home from Beomgyu's in the evening, the summer season making it still fairly light outside. He was so happy, so free and beautiful. He gave all of himself to everyone, tried his best to make others smile on bad days. He was a bundle of joy, a magnet that attracted everyone to him through his charms. 

That car mounted the pavement, striking Yeonjun with fatal force. He suffered a drastic brain injury from which he would never recover. 

The doctors said he was brain dead, but Taehyun didn't want to accept that. Yeonjun wasn't dead yet. He still felt warm, his chest still slowly rising and falling, his heart beating. 

But he wasn't really there anymore. Taehyun knew that too. In a few hours, he'd be gone from this world. His big heart would no longer beat, his beautiful voice would no longer leave his lips. He would be pale, lifeless, cold. 

Dead.

As the rain lashed on the window, Taehyun let the water roll down his cheeks, gradually morphing into sobs and cries of agony. He was in so much pain, his heart wrenching and aching. He wanted someone to save him, someone to bring him back to life. But Yeonjun was brain dead. 

And that was permanent.

He'd searched for any way to get him back, looked in every single medical book he owned. But every book said the same thing: brain dead patients will never recover. 

Taehyun wasn't stupid, he knew it was hopeless. He knew that the Yeonjun he had so deeply loved was gone. Even if his body still lay warm and still, he was no longer living in this world. 

It was a difficult thing to face. Taehyun didn't think he would ever recover.

At first, he wouldn't accept it. He wanted to believe that Yeonjun would walk back in that door, that the person who had been hit was a different Yeonjun. Not _his_ Yeonjun. Anyone but his Yeonjun. 

After that, he was angry, so so angry. He wanted revenge on those who had hurt him. He wanted to see justice served and harsh punishments given out to those responsible. It would come. Taehyun knew that. And when it did, god he would give them hell on earth. No jail time would ever compare to the pain in his heart, the stabbing agony of losing his boyfriend that night. Nothing would ever make that go away. It was an eternal sentence for which he had to live with for the rest of his life.

Then, he was begging. He sobbed to the doctors, pleaded with them to save him. He wanted Yeonjun back, no matter the cost. He needed him. He needed his rock, his everything. 

But there was nothing they could do. 

And now, he was mourning. Yeonjun was gone. Everything he had ever needed had disappeared, left him alone in the world. It wasn't Yeonjun's fault, god it would never be his fault. He would never hurt Taehyun. Ever. He was the kindest human, selfless and passionate. He was a beautiful soul, and that's why Taehyun needed to let him go.

The doctors came into the room. All of their words blurred, hazy and unbearable. Taehyun knew it was time. It was time to let him go, to say goodbye. 

He placed one final kiss upon his forehead, moving to his cheeks. And finally, he touched those soft cherry flavoured lips for one last time. 

"Sleep well, baby."

Taehyun's tears fell onto Yeonjun's cheeks, rolling down them slowly. And at that moment, nothing else mattered. Taehyun held him close, felt his intense warmth for the last time. He felt the beat of his heart, the gradual rising and falling of his chest. He sobbed, his heart falling into pieces.

"I'll see you again soon, yeah? Wait for me."

Taehyun would meet him in the clouds, far away from the pain of living. He would reunite with him there, and they would live their love story once again. Yeonjun would wait for him, no matter what.

"I love you, Choi Yeonjun."

Taehyun placed his forehead against his lovers, relishing in his company for the last time. He felt the beat of Yeonjun’s heart beginning to slow, eventually falling flat, stationary.

And finally, Yeonjun was at peace.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi,
> 
> I'm sad. I don't know why I decided to write this :( I'm not completely satisfied with it but I hope that I managed to portray it okay.
> 
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> \- Megan
> 
> (You can follow me on twitter @angstyun <3)


End file.
